Grindeldore
by Storiesmania
Summary: Ensemble d'OS et drabbles sur le couple Albus/Gellert UA
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce drabble a été écris pour la nuit du fof du vendredi 7 septembre 2018 sur le thème Sémantique.  
Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le pouvoir des mots.

Il regarde tendrement son compagnon assoupis à ses côtés. Il hésite à le réveiller pour l'interroger sur le sens de ce qu'il lui a dit avant qu'il ne se mette à dormir après qu'ils ont passé un moment intime et agréable. Mais finalement, en voyant ses traits si détendus par le sommeil, ce qui le rend encore plus beau que lorsqu'il est réveillé, il renonce. Il décide de se contenter de le regarder en réfléchissant à la sémantique, c'est-à-dire, au sens des mots qu'il a employé. Il se dit que son blondinet de compagnon a l'art de manier les mots et de leur donner du pouvoir comme lui-même, Albus Dumbledore, sait si bien le faire. Mais il abandonne vite sa réflexion, lorsque son amant et meilleur ami pose son regard gris perle sur lui avant de l'enlacer tendrement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce drabble a été écris pour la nuit du fof du vendredi 7 septembre sur le thème Bisou

* * *

Pourquoi les gens se font des bisous papys ?

Albus et Gellert sont tranquillement installés dans le jardin de leur maison et s'embrassent doucement lorsque quelque chose les faits tomber. Une fois la surprise passée, ils réalisent que c'est quelqu'un qui leur est rentré dedans. Ils baissent tous les deux les yeux sur le responsable de leur chute et sourient en voyant le visage de leur petit-fils.  
\- Bonjour papys !

\- Coucou chenapan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? demande Albus.

\- J'ai échappé à maman, répond le petit garçon tout fier. Elle allait pas assez vite et puis je vous ai vus et je voulais vous poser une question.

\- Laquelle ? demande Gellert intrigué.

\- Pourquoi les gens se font des bisous papys ?

Les deux sorciers se regardent un instant avant de se mettre à réfléchir puis ils regardent tous les deux l'enfant, l'air de dire : « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta mère ? ». Devant le silence de ses grands-pères, l'enfant, perplexe, demande innocemment :

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

Le duo se met alors à rire, puis Gellert prend le gamin sur les genoux et explique :

\- Les bisous sont des marques d'affection que se donnent les gens qui s'aiment. Mais il en existe plusieurs sortes, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce drabble a été écris pour la nuit du fof du vendredi 7 septembre sur le thème Veine.

* * *

En amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis.

Il n'arrive pas à lui avouer ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé se mettre en face d'Albus et lui dire ces mots qui lui brûlent les lèvres, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il ne peut pas lui dire : Je t'aime.

Il lui faudrait de la veine et une bonne occasion pour y parvenir, mais son meilleur ami est toujours tellement entouré. Alors il prépare de la Felix Felicis et s'apprête à en avaler lorsque le patronus de son ami débarque et lui demande de l'aide car des duels font rage dans le parc de Poudlard. Sans perdre de temps il transplane à Pré-au-lard puis passe la grille de l'école et cours à vive allure jusqu'à trouver Albus au milieu du champ de bataille, blessé.

\- ALBUS ! s'exclame-t-il, le coeur battant à tout rompre alors qu'un ennemi s'apprête à achever son ami inconscient au sol.

Alors, sans réfléchir il avale la fiole de potion puis fonce vers les assaillants, s'en débarrassant à coups de Stupéfix, d'Epellarmus et autre. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour dans ses veine quand il voit un des opposants se pencher sur Albus pour le tuer, et à la moldue en plus, avec un couteau, il décide de lui sauter dessus, le prenant par surprise. Ce dernier adversaire neutralisé, le blond au tain pâle s'agenouille près de celui pour qui bat son coeur et il le soigne tout en disant :

\- Je t'en prie Albus… Ne meurt pas… Je deviendrais fou sans toi…

Puis d'une voix plus basse, poussé par le Felix Felicis, il lui dit :

\- Je t'aime, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

C'est alors qu'Albus rouvre les yeux et plonge un regard bleu et pétillant de joie dans les yeux gris perles de Gellert et lui dit :

\- Il t'en aura fallut du temps pour me le dire… Felix Felicis ?

\- Tu sais Albus, en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, déclare Gellert en souriant avant d'embrasser tendrement son meilleur ami.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce drabble a été écris pour la nuit du fof du vendredi 7 septembre sur le thème Zut.

* * *

Demande en mariage.

Le meilleur ami de mon frère a invité mes frères et moi chez lui dans sa maison en Allemagne. Albus s'est empressé de lui répondre par la positive, ce qui n'a pas surpris Abel et moi plus que ça. Depuis que nous connaissons Gellert nous savons qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et depuis un an ou deux, en couple. Un jour, alors que nous sommes là-bas depuis un jour ou deux, j'entends du bruit en provenance de la chambre de Gellert. Je colle l'oreille contre la porte et parviens à discerné quelques mots :

\- Albus, toi qui est la flamme qui a fait fondre la glace qui recouvrait mon coeur… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Surprise, je prends appuie sur la porte, qui s'ouvre, il l'avait mal fermée. Il me lance un regard noir puis troublé il range l'écrin contenant la bague de fiançailles et sort de la chambre en courant.

\- Zut, je crois bien que j'ai fais une bêtise…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce drabble a été écris pour la nuit du fof du vendredi 7 septembre sur le thème Dame.

* * *

L'art de damer le pion

Une dame tourne inlassablement autour d'Albus, cela irrite Gellert au plus haut point. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est toujours collée à son meilleur ami alors que tout le monde sait qu'il est gay. Pourtant, le roux a l'air heureux de tant d'attention et le blond à l'impression que son ami l'a oublié au profit de cette dame dont il ignore tout jusqu'à son nom. Il n'aime pas du tout cette idée de se faire damer le pion et décide de tourner le jeu de la dame à son avantage.

« Alors comme ça tu veux séduire mon Albus ? Eh bien tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre la moldue ! Personne ne me volera celui que j'aime. »

Alors, un jour qu'Albus se promène avec la femme en question, Gellert, les ayant suivit, fonce vers son ami alors que la moldue est sur le point d'embrasser Albus contre son gré. Il l'enlace par derrière, puis le fait se retourner avant de lui donner un baiser tendre et passionné avant de dire :

\- Bonjour chéri, tu as encore oublié de m'attendre !

Albus, sachant parfaitement pourquoi son ami a agit ainsi, lui sourit et répond, rentrant dans son jeu et étant très heureux d'être débarrassé de la pot de colle :

\- Tu tombe bien mon amour, je t'attendais.

Le roux rend son baiser au blond et la moldue, écœurée de voir deux hommes s'embrasser se barre offensée. Son attitude fait bien rire le duo, qui se met en couple le jour même.


	6. Petit texte 100 e review ! (et plus Lol)

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous mes lecteurs de tous horizons ! Aujourd'hui, pour célèbrer ma 100e review qui a été déposée sur ce recueil, je poste ce petit OS. Je vous remercie tous pour vos adorables reviews que vous soyez anonymes ou des membres de ffnet. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira autant que les autres et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt pour d'autres reviews peut-être (et pleins de textes aussi XD)

* * *

Zum Geburtstag viel Glück Gellert !

Dans quelques jours aura lieu un événement particulier au sein de la famille Dumbledore. Ariana attend cette date avec impatience chaque année. Elle rivalise d'ingéniosité à chaque fois, afin de le surprendre et elle est toujours ravie du résultat. Et cette année, elle en a une bonne de surprise. Ses frères et leurs invités en resteront sur le cul. Elle a déjà envoyé les invitations, menant tous les préparatifs dans le dos des trois hommes de sa famille. Elle est impatiente de voir leur réaction lorsque le gâteau qu'elle a fait elle-même délivrera son message magique une fois que Gillou, son beau-frère donc, aura soufflé ses bougies et coupé la première part. Elle gravera avec soin sa réaction dans sa mémoire et elle est certaine que jamais elle ne se lassera de revoir les expressions des différents membres de son entourage. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, tout est prêt, elle n'a plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde arrive tandis que pendant ce temps, Albus occupe son mari. L'heure de la fête s'approche et petit à petit dans la maison du professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard, les membres de la famille et les connaissances se rassemblent, se masquant dans l'ombre à l'aide de divers sortilèges. Fumseck arrive le dernier, annonçant l'approche imminente du duo. Une fois qu'elle a vérifié que tout le monde est caché, Ariana se joint à eux et attend que la porte s'ouvre sur son beau-frère avant de sortir de sa cachette en criant :

\- Zum Geburtstag viel Glück Gellert !

Le mage noir surprit, la regarde avec des yeux ronds avant de remarquer tous les autres invités ainsi que la décoration. Tout fait alors sens dans sa tête et il sourit avant de dire :

\- Tu as encore fait un superbe travail Kitten.

\- Tu le vaux bien Gillou, déclare-t-elle en souriant tandis que l'orchestre enchanté commence à jouer et que la fête commence.

Le dit Gillou rougit, touché par les mots de sa belle-sœur qu'il aime tant depuis qu'il a appris à la connaître. Ensuite, il commence à discuter avec les différents invités, jusqu'à ce que le repas soit servis. Il sait tout de suite qu'Ariana a préparé le repas sans aide car chaque plat à un goût particulier car la jeune femme ajoute toujours quelque chose dans ses préparations, qui les rends bien meilleures que n'importe quel repas de célèbre cuisinier. Le temps passe tranquillement pendant le repas puis vient le moment du gâteau, un énorme Fondant au chocolat avec du glaçage, lévite jusqu'à la table, posé sur un plateau et se pose devant Gellert. Pendant tout le chemin du gâteau, les sorciers et sorcières ont chantés joyeux anniversaire en Allemand et maintenant, tous attendent que le mage réagisse. Ébahis par la taille du gâteau, Gellert écarquille les yeux avant de souffler les bougies.

Une fois cela fait, il est applaudi par l'assistance puis coupe la première part, déclenchant par se fait le sort d'Ariana. Une douce mélodie envahit la pièce puis une pensine apparaît sur les genoux de Gellert. Il regarde sa petite-sœur avec un air interloqué et elle lui fait signe de plonger la tête dedans. Le blond obtempère et se retrouve happé dans le souvenir. Il se retrouve dans une chambre aux murs blancs et voit Ariana allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Aussitôt, Gellert commence à s'imaginer le pire scénario, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix masculine et inconnue, probablement un médicomage à qui appartient le souvenir puisqu'il ne le voit pas, prononce ces mots :

\- Félicitation mademoiselle Dumbledore, votre bébé est en pleine santé.

Le mage manque de faire un infarctus à cette phrase et à l'impression de se prendre cent années de plus en un jour, au lieu d'une. Mais le souvenir n'étant pas fini, la scène continue de se dérouler. Un jeune homme que Gellert connaît comme étant le meilleur ami d'Ariana, et aussi son compagnon, apparaît dans son champ de vision, s'asseyant à côté de sa bien-aimée et dit :

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, j'espère que les membres de ta famille seront aussi heureux que nous.

\- J'en suis certaine, répond Ariana. Et puis Gellert fera un merveilleux parrain.

\- Tu penses qu'il dira oui ?, demande le jeune homme.

\- Je crois, mais je lui demanderais avant.

\- C'est mieux je pense, déclare le jeune homme avant que le souvenir s'estompe.

En ressortant sa tête de la pensine, Gellert est tout secoué et en tombe de sa chaise, rattrapé de justesse par Albus, resté à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps. Une fois que l'ancien mage noir eu retrouvé son calme, il se lève puis se dirige vers Ariana. Elle le regarde sans bouger alors qu'il est de plus en plus près, les yeux humides et pétillants, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il la sert dans ses bras avec une tendresse qu'il ne réserve qu'à ses proches et lui chuchote :

\- Bien sûr que je veux être le parrain de ce bébé petite cachottière.

\- Surprise Gillou, déclare-t-elle en riant.

Ce dernier sourit et caresse les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Ils restent quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'heureux événement soit annoncé à Albus et Abelforth qui en restèrent bouche bée.


	7. Poème

Note de l'auteur:

Ce poème a été écris pour un atelier sur Discord. Ce moment se déroule dans un time line où Grindelwald a tué Ariana contrairement aux autres textes de ce recueil.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^

* * *

Le choix d'une vie.

Il a plusieurs possibilités.

Il peut lui avouer qu'il l'a toujours aimé,

et risquer d'être repoussé.

Ou il peut fuir lâchement.

Comme le jour ou il l'a tuée.

C'était un accident.

Mais il s'en veut toujours terriblement.

Il voudrait revenir en arrière.

Remonter le temps.

Mais il ne le peut pas, malgré sa puissance que la magie noire lui confère.

Il doit faire un choix maintenant.

Partir ou rester…

C'est à lui de décider.

C'est avec ce choix qu'il prendra ou non la bonne voie.

Il écoute les bruits alentours et entend sa voix.

Rêve ou réalité ?

Il l'ignore, mais il s'est décidé.

Toute magie noire il a abandonné.

Et à Poudlard il est retourné.

Afin d'enfin revoir celui qu'il a temps aimé,

sans pourtant oser le lui avouer.

Aussi bruyants qu'un taureau, il déboule dans la salle.

Il est là avec ses collègues.

Tous le dévisage, lui, le terrible Gellert Grindelwald.

Lui qui a sur les joues un torrent de larmes que rient ne contient.

Albus en voyant cela ne reste pas serein.

Il se lève, s'approche de lui et lui dit en prenant sa main :

\- Tu es revenu comme je l'ai souhaité.

\- Tu voulais vraiment que je reviennes ?

\- Bien sûr que oui puisque je t'aime.

Un silence suit cette déclaration, coupant la chique aux pipelettes que sont généralement les élèves.

Ce qui suit resta dans les mémoires.

Gellert a fait le choix d'une vie d'amour.

Et son premier pas dans cette vie est plein de promesse.

Il donne à Albus un baiser plein de tendresse.


	8. Long OS

**Note de l'auteur:**

Voilà un long OS dont l'idée m'est venue en discutant avec une lectrice régulière.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La flamme vacille… ou s'embrase ?

Cette journée commence comme beaucoup d'autres. Il quitte son lit, s'habille, puis gagne la grande salle après avoir caressé son compagnon à plumes. Il se sent un peu plus faible que d'habitude tandis qu'il se rend à la table occupée par ses collègues mais il se dit que ce n'est rien. Il prend place à la droite du directeur, comme à son habitude et sort des blagues à l'humour douteux tout en mangeant. En clair, il est fidèle à lui-même, extravagant dans ses gestes tout comme dans son attitude. A la fin du repas, il se sent mieux et se dit alors que son état ce matin-là n'était que passager. Il va donc donner cours à ses premières années, un cours double entre les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

Il en est à expliquer les propriétés d'un sort de métamorphose lorsqu'il est soudain pris de vertiges. Il chancelle et se rattrape à son bureau, s'empêchant de justesse de s'affaler par terre de tout son long. Sa vision devient floue et c'est à peine s'il reconnaît un élève qui vient l'aider à s'asseoir, tandis qu'un autre quitte la pièce pour aller chercher l'infirmière de l'école. Il s'avère que cette dernière est absente, et, ne sachant pas quoi faire, l'élève se rend tout penaud à la salle de classe. Sauf que, en chemin, il croise l'oiseau de son enseignant. Sachant que ce dernier est très intelligent, il lui dit :

\- Fumseck, ton maître a besoin d'aide, va vite chercher quelqu'un !

Le Phoenix sentant l'urgence dans la voix du garçon, s'envole dans les airs tandis que le jeune Serdaigle retourne à sa salle avec un enseignant rencontré par la suite. Ce dernier fait en sorte de mettre le malade à l'infirmerie, en attendant que quelqu'un aillant des connaissances de soins suffisantes, arrive.

Pendant ce temps, loin de Poudlard, un vieil ami d'Albus Dumbledore broie des ingrédients pour des potions diverses. Il suit avec attention la recette, toujours très méticuleux dans tout ce qu'il fait. Il a longtemps était connu comme un terrible mage noir mais en réalité il n'est pas si terrible que cela. Certes il a beaucoup touché à cette magie dangereuse, mais c'est loin derrière lui. Désormais, son but est de soigner les gens afin de rendre le monde meilleur. Lorsqu'il laisse finalement sa mixture reposer, il va s'allonger dans son lit et songe à son ami qu'il n'a pas vu depuis quelques temps car il est toujours très occupé par ses cours. Il se demande comment peut se porter son ami et se dit qu'il serait temps qu'il aille lui rendre une petite visite. C'est cette idée en tête qu'il s'endort, épuisé par l'énergie qu'il a mis dans la préparation de cette potion. Cependant, alors qu'il n'a pas dormi plus d'une heure, un bruit le réveille en sursaut.

Au début, il croit qu'il a rêvé mais le bruit, un coup sur sa fenêtre, se répète de façon plus insistante et il réalise que le Phoenix de son meilleur ami est posé sur le rebord. Il lui ouvre et réceptionne l'animal épuisé dans ses bras. La créature légendaire à l'air bien fatiguée et faible et il comprend tout de suite que quelque chose a du arriver à Albus. Aussitôt inquiet, le sorcier range sa potion, prend du matériel de soin, donne un remontant à Fumseck puis il ferme sa maison à clef et transplanne devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le coeur battant, il franchit le portail, gravit les marche de l'entrée, le Phoenix assoupit dans ses bras, puis il cherche à trouver l'infirmerie. Il croise un élève qui se fige de stupeur en voyant Gellert Grindelwald dans les couloirs puis en remarquant que celui-ci transporte Fumseck dans ses bras avec soin, l'élève réalise pourquoi l'ancien mage noir et là, et le conduit là où se trouve l'enseignant malade. Après quelques minutes à cavaler dans les escaliers, Gellert se retrouve dans l'infirmerie.

Il a un pincement au coeur en voyant son ami allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, le teint livide, un linge humide sur le front, tremblant de tout son corps, avec à ses côtés, un de ses collègues qui ne semble pas savoir quoi faire pour aider Albus. Gellert se place donc près de lui, et examine son ami, ignorant le regard soupçonneux du collègue de Dumbledore. Une fois qu'il eu établit un diagnostic, le sorcier déclare à l'enseignant non loin :

\- Prévenez le directeur qu'Albus ne va pas pouvoir assurer ses cours avant quelques semaines. Conseillez lui de trouver un remplaçant au plus vite pour que les élèves ne soient pas trop pris au dépourvu, surtout pour les examens.

Le sorcier file sans rien dire, déstabilisé par le ton sec mais inquiet de l'ancien mage noir.

Gellert ne se préoccupe pas davantage de lui et dépose doucement le Phoenix assoupi sur le ventre de son maître. Fumseck a l'air tout aussi malade que l'est son maître et cela inquiète beaucoup le blond car il sait que l'oiseau est lié à Albus en temps que familier. Le plumage de l'animal a terni et sa respiration se fait aussi irrégulière que celle de son propriétaire.

\- Il va falloir que je vous soigne tous les deux en même temps et avec la même technique, dit Gellert, parlant tout seul pour combler le silence désagréable qui emplit l'infirmerie. Il commence à donner une potion pour lutter contre la fièvre puis jette quelques sorts tout en vérifiant régulièrement la respiration de ses patients.

Au même moment au rez-de-chaussée, tous les élèves et enseignants ont été convoqués par le directeur de l'établissement qui annonce la maladie de Dumbledore, suscitant aussitôt de vives réactions de la part des élèves, quelle que soit leur maison. Minerva McGonagall est l'élève qui réagit vraiment au quart de tour. Elle bondit de sa place dès que le directeur a terminé son annonce et se précipite à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de son professeur préféré. Lorsqu'elle pousse les porte de l'endroit, elle s'arrête net en voyant Gellert Grindelwald en train de caresser un Fumseck assoupis, tout en posant une main sur le front d'Albus, dans un geste qui parut tendre à la jeune fille. Elle frappe un petit coup sur la porte entrouverte pour signaler sa présence. Le sorcier blond se tourne alors vers elle et demande un peu sèchement :

\- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Je suis une élève du professeur Dumbledore, répond-elle sans hésitation en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle est.

\- Albus m'a parlé de toi, déclare Gellert après un court silence. Approche, dit-il sur un ton un peu plus doux puisque Albus lui a fait l'éloge de cette jeune fille.

Percevant ce changement d'intonation, Minerva se sent plus en confiance et s'approche de l'adulte en train de prendre soin du Phoenix de Dumbledore ainsi que de ce dernier.

Elle s'assoit sur une chaise à côté de lui et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a comme maladie Monsieur Grindelwald ?

\- C'est une fièvre d'origine magique. Je pense que c'est Fumseck qui a attrapé cette maladie le premier mais comme il est immortel elle ne s'est pas manifestée tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque les symptômes d'Albus sont devenus vraiment graves qu'il a été touché via leur lien, explique le sorcier européen en caressant l'oiseau, les yeux un peu humides, mais Minerva ne dit rien à ce sujet, elle est trop bien élevée pour ça et préfère demander :

\- C'est parce que Fumseck est son familier qu'ils sont tous les deux malades alors ?

\- C'est exactement cela, répond Gellert en lui souriant. Tu es vraiment maline, il me l'avait dit.

\- Vous ne risquez pas de l'attraper en prenant soin de lui ?, interroge Minerva, inquiète à l'idée que la maladie se répande dans tout Poudlard en l'absence de l'infirmière.

\- Je ne risque rien car c'est son familier qui l'a attrapé d'abord et dans ce cas, cela se passe de familier à familier, n'en ayant pas, je n'ai rien à craindre, explique Grindelwald.

La Gryffondor observe un instant son interlocuteur, sans rien dire, puis elle regarde son professeur toujours inconscient dans le lit à côté d'eux. Elle demande alors :

\- Il se réveillera quand selon vous ?

\- Je ne s'en sait rien, cela va dépendre de lui. S'il a envie de lutter, il résistera à la maladie et sinon, je crois bien que nous risquons de le perdre très vite…, répond l'adulte, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues, tandis que sa voix tremble d'émotion alors qu'il essaye de cacher à quel point l'état de son meilleur ami le trouble.

Respectant la peine de son aîné, Minerva ne dit rien, se contentant de lui donner un mouchoir avant de lui demander :

\- Je pourrais revenir après les cours ?

\- Oui, je penses que cela ne dérangerait pas Albus s'il pouvait se prononcer à ce sujet, déclare Gellert avant que la jeune fille ne quitte la pièce.

Une fois qu'il est sûr que l'élève est bien partie, Gellert passe doucement une main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami et dit :

\- Ne me laisse pas Albus… Tu m'as déjà bien trop manqué pendant un mois sans nouvelles… Que deviendrais-je si jamais tu partais définitivement ?

Seul le silence répond à cette question de l'ancien mage noir qui, en soupirant, poursuit les soins. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, l'état de Dumbledore s'améliore lentement, mais il est toujours inconscient, ce qui inquiète beaucoup celui qui le soigne et qui n'a pas beaucoup mangé depuis le début de la maladie d'Albus. Généralement, il ne quitte pas le chevet du malade et reste silencieux, sauf lors des visites de la jeune McGonagall, la seule personne de tout Poudlard à oser l'approcher.

Elle a appris à connaître le sorcier depuis un mois qu'il est là à prendre soin de Dumbledore sans baisser les bras, bien qu'elle sente chez lui une profonde tristesse dont il ne parle jamais. Elle surprend souvent des gestes tendre de Gellert à Fumseck et Albus et commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête et le coeur du mage. Elle tente alors de lui faire avouer ses sentiments car il n'est jamais bon d'enfouir quelque chose en soit. Les paroles de la jeune fille, qui parfois raconte sa journée et parle souvent de l'enseignante qui a remplacé Albus, Béatrice Verlyn, tout en glissant des petites allusions sur son comportement avec son patient, aident le sorcier à démêler ses sentiments.

Un jour, ni tenant plus, et revenant de la grande salle où la jeune fille la contraint à se rendre pour qu'il mange décemment, et ce au prix d'énormes renforts de persuasion et avec comme argument :

« Je veillerais sur le professeur Dumbledore pour vous », il s'assoit au chevet d'Albus et dit :

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps mon ami, surtout à cause de la jeune Gryffondor que tu affectionnes tant. Je commence d'ailleurs à comprendre ce qui te motive à l'aider à pousser ses capacités au maximum. Quoi qu'il en soit Al, je voulais te dire que ta voix réconfortante et pleine de bon sens, trouvant toujours les mots pour m'apaiser, me manque beaucoup. Tu es là, tout près de moi, mais en même temps tu n'es pas là… Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je n'ai plus d'appétit. Je passe mon temps à craindre que ton coeur ne s'arrête. Je ne dors presque plus et les rares fois où j'y parviens, je fais des cauchemars abominables dans lesquels tu meurs sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour toi… Albus… J'ai fini par réaliser à quel point tu comptes pour moi… Tu es plus qu'un ami… Je t'aime, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas…

Comme son ami ne réagit pas, les larmes de Gellert se font plus nombreuses et il ignore que la remplaçante d'Albus, venue prendre de ses nouvelles, a tout entendu. La jeune femme âgée de 25 ans, aux longs cheveux marron est une ancienne élève de Dumbledore et elle sait ce que ce dernier ressent vis-à-vis de Grindelwald. Réaliser que leurs sentiments sont réciproques la font sourire et elle prie pour que le duo soit bientôt réuni. Elle renonce également à entrer dans l'infirmerie, préférant laisser l'ancien mage noir tranquille.

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie continue à Poudlard bien qu'Albus est toujours dans le coma, mais pendant le déjeuner, auquel Gellert assiste, Minerva McGonagall qui veillait sur Albus, débarque en courant dans la Grande Salle.

\- Monsieur Grindelwald ! Venez vite il est réveillé !

Le sorcier bondit de sa chaise, il a beaucoup maigris depuis que la maladie d'Albus a commencé mais il reste malgré tout agile. Il grimpe vite les escaliers le séparant de celui qu'il aime et entre dans l'infirmerie sans prêter attention aux plaintes de l'infirmière qui est revenue depuis peu. Il se précipite aux côtés d'Albus pour l'examiner, sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Puis, une fois rassuré de l'état de son ami, Gellert l'enlace avec douceur et tendresse, ne pouvant pas l'embrasser devant l'infirmière et les autres patients. Fumseck se frotte avec reconnaissance contre Gellert qui après avoir libéré Albus, le caresse doucement. Minerva qui a suivit Gellert, s'apprête à quitter l'infirmerie, lorsque la voix un peu faible d'Albus l'invite à s'approcher. L'élève obéit à son professeur et s'assoit à côté de lui.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur Gellert pour moi mademoiselle McGonagall. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il aurait été en bien pire état.

\- Je vous en prie professeur, je pouvais pas le laisser se refermer sur lui-même, je sais que vous n'auriez pas apprécié.

Albus sourit, puis il demande :

\- Comment se sont passés les cours en mon absence ?

\- Eh bien, une de vos anciennes élèves Béatrice Verlyn a assuré votre cours. Et elle continuera jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement rétabli, répond la Gryffondor.

\- Comment s'en sort-elle ?

La jeune fille est sur le point de répondre lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre brusquement sur Abelforth et Ariana Dumbledore. Albus écarquille les yeux de surprise tandis qu'Ariana s'approche avec le sourire et qu'après avoir salué Gellert, s'assoit au bord de son matelas et l'embrasse sur le front en disant joyeusement :

\- Je suis contente que tu te portes mieux grand-frère.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais malade ?

\- C'est Gellert qui est venu prévenir Abel et quand il a pu se libérer, il est venu me chercher, répond la blonde tandis que son autre frère regarde intensément la jeune McGonagall.

\- Abel ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demande Albus à son frère qui s'est figé en voyant Minerva. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu un fantôme.

\- C'est pas très loin de la réalité, dit-il tout pâle avant de chanceler.

D'un coup de baguette, Gellert fait apparaître un siège sur lequel le frère de son ami s'assoit difficilement avant de dire dans un murmure :

\- Elle est son portrait craché… Isobel McGonagall…

Minerva regarde l'homme avec un air perplexe sur son visage puis demande :

\- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

\- Oui, elle était charmante, intelligente et pleine de vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait son accident… Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait eu une fille…, répond Abelforth la voix tremblante. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a une douzaine d'années, un ou deux ans avant sa mort mais j'ai perdu le contact entre temps...

La Gryffondor examine avec attention le frère de son professeur puis elle dit :

\- Vous l'aimiez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et je crois qu'elle m'aimait aussi, bien qu'elle était une femme mariée. On a été bien trop proche pendant un temps…

L'élève, écarquille les yeux, comprenant le sous-entendu et demande :

\- Mon père était au courant ?

\- C'est lui qui a compris le premier ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Il m'a menacé et j'ai préféré partir que de mettre Isobel en danger… Mais dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

\- 13 ans, répond-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Cette fois-ci, Abelforth s'évanouit pour de bon et Gellert le dépose en un sort sur le lit à la droite de celui d'Albus avant de se placer près de lui pour l'examiner. Abelforth pleure dans son inconscience et l'ancien mage noir recueillit les larmes avant de faire apparaître une pensine. En regardant les souvenirs, il comprend tout de suite ce que signifie son attitude et montra les dits souvenirs à Minerva. Elle reste bouche bée et commence à pleurer avant de quitter l'infirmerie en courant. Albus et Ariana lancent un regard interrogateur à Gellert qui leur explique la situation. Les deux Dumbledore font alors glisser leur regard sur Abelforth évanoui et déclarent :

\- On va avoir de sacrés changements à gérer dans les prochains temps.

\- Certainement, dit Gellert en souriant à Albus.

Un ou deux jours plus tard, Abelforth se réveille chez lui, pensant avoir rêvé les événements passés à Poudlard, mais la présence de la jeune McGonagall à ses côtés lève tout doute.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… lui dit-il alors qu'elle le regarde avec un air songeur.

\- Je sais, Monsieur Grindelwald m'a montré votre souvenir, je ne vous en veux pas Monsieur Dumbledore. C'est juste que, j'ai été orpheline si longtemps…

\- Il nous faudra du temps pour nous faire à l'idée, déclare Abelforth sur un ton rassurant.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, alors que Gellert s'est endormi au chevet d'Albus qui a fait une légère rechute, ce dernier se réveille. L'infirmerie est exceptionnellement vide de tout occupant et l'enseignant décide d'en profiter. Il passe doucement une main dans les cheveux de son veilleur pour le réveiller. Quand il a les yeux ouvert, l'ancien mage noir sourit et prend la température du malade en posant une main sur son front. La fièvre est retombée et alors que Gellert allait dire quelque chose, Albus le coupe dans son élan et dit :

\- J'ai fais un très beau rêve alors que j'étais dans le coma. J'entendais ta voix et tu susurrais des mots doux et tendre à mon oreille.

\- C'est intéressant, dit Gellert en rougissant, gêné, réalisant qu'Albus à entendu sa déclaration même en étant inconscient. Je… euh.. Pard…

\- Ne t'excuse pas Gellert. Laisse-moi parler.

L'ancien mage noir se tait et Albus le regarde avec tendresse et lui dit :

\- Tu as toujours été là dans les moments où j'en avais le plus besoin. Tu l'as à nouveau prouvé en prenant soin de moi. Et cela fait longtemps que je cherche le bon moment pour te dire quelque chose d'important. Gellert… Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le jour de notre rencontre.

Comme son ami ne bouge pas, Albus l'attrape par le col de son vêtement, le rapprochant de lui et l'embrasse avec une tendresse et une douceur extrême.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Albus, dit Gellert une fois remis de sa surprise. Mais ça tu le savais déjà.

L'enseignant de métamorphose sourit et c'est ce baiser qui marque le début d'une vie à ceux pleine d'amour et de joie tandis que la famille s'agrandit de deux membres. La flamme a failli s'éteindre, mais au final, elle s'est embrasée de la plus belle des façon, par la force d'un amour que rien ne pourra briser.


	9. La main dans le sac

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du samedi 6 octobre 2018 sur le thème Oups.

* * *

La main dans le sac…

Elle est tranquillement en train de marcher dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle aperçoit deux de ses collègues marchant côte à côte. Ne voyant rien de spécial là-dedans et ayant besoin de parler à Albus, elle s'approche d'eux à bonne allure puis remarque un détail insolite. Elle penses avoir une hallucination alors elle cligne des yeux, mais sa vue est parfaite, le duo est bien en train de se tenir par la main. Elle retient un cri de surprise, s'étant toujours imaginé l'un des deux en couple avec Minerva, mais elle ne dit rien et se cache dans un coin. Ils se figent dans le couloir et à ce moment-là, elle se croit repérée, alors qu'en fait, ils se sont arrêtés pour s'embrasser. Là, sa surprise est trop grande pour qu'elle puisse empêcher un petit cri de passer ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'avance pour mieux voir. Cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui attire l'attention sur elle. Elle ne regarde pas où elle met les pieds et trébuche sur un balais oublié là par Rusard, ce qui l'a fait tomber sans qu'elle n'ait quoi que ce soit à quoi se raccrocher. Elle chute en provoquant un vacarme fou et le bruit déconcentre les deux amoureux qui tournent la tête dans sa direction. Elle a juste le temps de dire : Oups, avant de se prendre un regard assassin de Gellert et elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Elle a été prise la main dans le sac.


	10. Accident

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof du samedi 6 octobre pour le thème Verre

* * *

Accident.

Il ne regarde pas où il met les pieds, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il a tellement de choses à faire qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. C'est tout juste s'il se rappelle du jour que l'on est. Alors, bien sûr, personne n'est étonné de le voir louper une marche dans un escalier de Poudlard. Ce qui est plus surprenant en revanche, c'est qu'il ne se relève pas de sa chute, ses lunettes éparpillées en éclats de verre sous lui. Il ne sait pas combien de temps exactement il passe là, inconscient sur un pallier d'étage. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il est finalement trouvé, par nul autre que son compagnon, un cri de rage fait trembler le verre des fenêtres du château tandis que celui qui a poussé ce cri, prend l'inconscient dans ses bras, répare ses lunettes, les ranges dans sa poche puis emmène son compagnon à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière prend immédiatement le professeur Dumbledore en charge et retire les éclats de verre encore présents dans son visage. Heureusement, les plaies ne sont que superficielles et Gellert peu souffler un peu. Il s'engage cependant à surveiller tout objet en verre potentiellement susceptible de blesser sa moitié. Cet accident le rend encore plus vigilent et protecteur vis-à-vis d'Albus, ce qui est loin de déplaire à celui-ci.


	11. Albus et ses bonbons au citron

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du vendredi 2/11/2018 sur le thème Vide.

* * *

Albus et ses bonbons au citron.

Albus Dumbledore, le célèbre directeur de Poudlard est connus partout auprès des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et de ses étudiants, comme une personne terriblement extravagante. Sa manie de faire des farces, de s'habiller de façon très farfelue et de manger des bonbons plus étranges les uns que les autres sont sa marque de fabrique. Mais bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il a des préférences. Ses bonbons favoris sont au citron. D'ailleurs à l'approche d'Halloween, il les planquent dans son bureau. Ils n'ont jamais bougé de là, chaque année à cette période, ils se trouvaient au même endroit. Sauf que cette fois, il a un choc. En ouvrant son placard où il range toutes ses précieuses friandises, le bocal réservé à ses bonbons préféré est vide ! Il crie au scandale et son mari a beau essayer de le calmer, rien n'y fait. Albus déprime dans son coin, pleurant la disparition inexplicable de ses sucreries adorées. Gellert son époux, soupire puis fonce chez Honeydukes fin de trouver de quoi apaiser le chagrin d'Albus. Grindelwald achète un bon paquet de ses fameux bonbons et le ramène à son époux qui le remercie comme il se doit avant de ranger ses sucreries dans un endroit plus sûr. Aujourd'hui encore, ils ignorent tous deux qui a volé les bonbons d'Albus mais tous deux pensent la même chose :

« Pourvu que ce bocal ne se vide plus jamais ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur:**

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture sur Discord, sur les thèmes: Sens / Ancien

* * *

Le sens de l'amour.

Ils sont tous les deux dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il n'y a aucun étudiant pour le moment et madame Pince n'a pas encore commencé son service. Le directeur consulte un ancien document au fin fond de la réserve tandis que son collègue de défense contre les forces du mal explore les autres rayonnages de l'endroit. Que cherches-t-il ? Aucun ouvrage en particulier. Il aime simplement être au contact d'objet anciens, bien qu'il espère secrètement croiser Albus Dumbledore. En attendant qu'il trouve celui dont il a envie de toucher la peau, de sentir son parfum citronné, de goûter à ses spécialités culinaires, et d'entendre sa voix, il se laisse bercer par le bruit des livres qui vivent sur les étagères. Puis, soudain, un parfum caractéristique lui monte au nez, il reconnaît cette odeur et se dirige vers sa source. Son regard gris perle rencontre celui, bleu et sage, de l'homme qu'il convoite. Et, peu à peu, le son d'un coeur qui bat fort emplit la bibliothèque, détruisant le silence y régnant. Plus rien ne bouge à part lui qui avance vers le directeur. Ce dernier sourit et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se fige. Alors, Albus avance doucement et dépose un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son collègue et dit :

\- Je t'attendais Gellert et avant que tu me le demande, oui, bien sûr que je t'aime autant que toi tu m'aimes.

Tout heureux, Gellert laisse ses sens reprendre leur travail et il toucha, senti, goûta et entendit ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, chaque jour suivant celui-ci.


	13. Attendre

**Note de l'auteur:**

Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof du vendredi 1er mars 2019 sur le thème Retour.

* * *

Attendre.

Il regarde l'horizon, guettant le retour de son compagnon.

Il attend depuis si longtemps qu'il a perdu espoir.

Il se sent si seul que parfois il a envie de se jeter d'un pont.

Il est toujours en train de regarder le mur quand il n'a rien à faire le soir.

Ses rares amis se font du soucis pour lui et essayent de lui rendre le sourire.

Mais rien n'y fait, chaque jour un peu plus il dépérit.

C'est le cas depuis qu'il a disparu dans la nuit,

Suite à un accident arrivé à cause de lui.

Lui aussi ne s'en est toujours pas remit.

Sa petite sœur est dans un état critique à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il ignore si elle s'en sortira et sait que son frère le tient pour responsable.

Soudain perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vis pas le patronus arriver.

Il ne réalise sa présence qu'en entendant la voix du Médicomage résonner :

« Monsieur Dumbledore, Ariana a reprit connaissance et on vous demande à l'hôpital »

Il sursaute à cette phrase et dirige son regard sur le patronus en forme de chacal.

Tout pâle il se rend à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Un peu plus tard, le voilà parti.

Il se sent mal devant les lieux mais fini par entrer.

Il gagne la chambre de sa sœur en courant dans les couloirs sans avoir le moindre soucis.

Il est sous le choc de la voir enlacer celui qui l'avait abandonné, son ex petit-ami.

« Gellert ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« Pour toi, ta sœur m'a apprit ce qu'il t'arrivais, je ne pouvais pas te laisser... »

« Comment elle a fait pour te prévenir ? »

« Elle m'a contacté, avec l'aide de ton frère qui est venu en premier »

« Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais... »

« Je t'aimes trop pour te faire souffrir Albus », murmures-t-il avant de l'enlacer tendrement.


	14. Chapter 14

Je t'avais dis que je reviendrais.

Il est partis après l'accident, il s'en voulait, n'arrivant pas à regarder son amoureux en face. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette colère dans son regard. En partant, il a juré qu'un jour il reviendrait, mais pour le moment, il n'est pas prêt. Il a le coeur brisé mais il tient bon. Il se renseigne souvent sur lui, pour savoir s'il va bien et puis un jour, il en a assez d'attendre. Il décide d'aller le voir. Il se fiche de la réaction que les autres aurons en le voyant, il se sent bien trop seul loin de lui. Il a besoin de le revoir, lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Il voulait s'excuser, réparer leur relation, repartir de zéro.

Il ignorait s'il allait accepter de le voir mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il part tout de même et arrive en Écosse. Il fait le chemin à pieds, se faisant le plus discret possible et parvient à entrer dans l'école en pleine nuit. Il connaît bien le château et trouve très vite la statue gardant son bureau et avant de deviner sans mal le mot de passe, connaissant les goûts de son ancien ami en matière de friandises. Il passe la porte des lieux et se faufile dans sa chambre après avoir jeté un sort de silence aux portraits.

Albus se réveille en sentant une présence dans sa chambre et place sa baguette sous la gorge de l'intrus tout en allumant la lumière.

\- Gellert ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Je voulais m'exc…

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Dehors ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! A cause de toi, ma famille a été détruite !

\- Je ne voulais…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, Albus le mit hors de la chambre.

\- Je ne partirais pas ! Il te faudra faire plus que ça pour te débarrasser de moi !

\- Vas-t-en je t'ai dis ! C'est trop tard pour les excuses !

\- C'est toi qui disait toujours que l'ont pouvait pardonner tout le monde !

\- Pas toi ! Tu m'as abandonné et tu m'as laissé, brisé !

\- C'est toi qui m'a jeté je te signales ! Tu m'as dis les mêmes mots que toute à l'heure ! Et cette haine dans tes yeux… Je ne pouvais pas le supporter… Tu sais pourquoi ?

Le silence répond au mage noir et il dit alors :

\- Parce que je t'aimais et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Qui plus est, je t'avais dis que je reviendrais. Mais encore une fois tu me rejettes, alors cette fois, je pars, pour de bon.

Il fit le chemin pour gagner la porte, espérant qu'il le retiendrait, qu'il n'aurait pas à nouveau le coeur brisé, mais pendant un instant, rien ne vient. Puis, alors qu'il pose la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir, deux bras l'attrapent par derrière et un baiser dans son cou est déposé.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Moi aussi Al...


	15. Chapter 15

Reste près de moi.

Il a honte. Honte d'avoir peur quand il est loin de lui. Honte de l'appeler chaque nuit avant de se coucher, et chaque matin en se levant. Il a besoin de cela pour se sentir bien, sinon, il ne fait que penser à lui toute la journée et se retient difficilement d'aller le voir. Il a une réputation de mage noir à tenir et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il l'aime et il est fou de ne pas le voir, de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire, manquant de courage et de détermination. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il est ainsi, aimant sincèrement un autre que lui. Mais jamais il ne voudra s'engager dans une relation avec un mage noir.

Alors, petit à petit, il a commencé à dépérir sans jamais parler de ses sentiments. Il est loin de se douter que de l'autre côté de la manche, celui qu'il aime ressent la même chose. Sauf que lui n'est pas seul au milieu d'un flot de fidèles, il est avec des amis et des étudiants qui ont repéré son mal être et l'ont poussé à partir. Il a donc prit un Portoloin pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la manche, celui qu'il aime s'étant caché en Allemagne, dans sa ville natale. Une fois arrivé là, il cherche son ancien ami et celui dont il est amoureux. Il le découvre au milieu de ses fidèles, dans son repère, à l'agonie. Sans craindre les sorciers présents, il s'élance auprès de lui et dit :

\- Je t'en pries Gellert, restes auprès de moi ! Je ne suis pas venus pour que tu meurs dans mes bras, mais pour te dire que…

\- … je t'aimes, termine le mage noir.

Les yeux du nouveau venu se remplissent d'étoiles et alors que sa magie agit toute seule pour rendre la santé à Gellert, ce dernier embrasse son visiteur.

\- Ne me laisse jamais Albus.

\- Plus jamais c'est promis, répond l'autre sorcier, gardant le mage noir dans ses bras.


	16. Balade au clair de lune

Note d'auteur:

Petit texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof du 5/07/2019 sur le thème Griffe.

* * *

Balade au clair de lune.

Il a un secret et lui aussi. Ils se connaissent et partagent plus d'un point commun. Leur puissance n'a d'égal que leur amour mutuel inavoué. Ils se promènent chacun de leur côté sans se douter qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se rencontrer. Ils ne fatiguent pas, marchant loin, très loin de chez eux. Ils s'en fichent, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est du calme, du silence, pour se détendre et réfléchir. Ils arrivent sans s'en douter, tout proche l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se firent face, truffe contre truffe, ils se reconnaissent à l'odeur. L'un a une fourrure noire au parfum citronné alors que de l'autre, blanc comme la neige, émane un doux mélange de chocolat et de cannelle. Il laboura le sol de ses griffes, troublé de le voir ici alors que lui reculait doucement. Aucun des deux ne sait quoi dire, jusqu'à ce qu'une bête jaillisse d'un bosquet.

C'était un énorme manticore enragé, deux fois plus gros qu'eux et menaçant de les attaquer toutes griffes dehors. Ils eurent l'heureux réflexe de se transformer et de transplaner juste à temps sans prendre en considération le fait qu'ils étaient nus. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière plus calme et le plus jeune rougit en voyant celui qu'il aimait secrètement, tout nu. Gênés, ils reprennent tous deux leur forme de loup et regardent la lune avant de se remettre en route de façon machinale. Puis soudain le loup blanc mordille les oreilles du noir et lui donne des coups de pattes, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message. L'autre changea de forme et il râla en disant :

\- Arrêtes ça tu me fais mal avec tes foutues griffes Gellert !

L'autre loup sembla rire puis il redevient humain, habillé cette fois, comme son interlocuteur.

\- Bah, tu sais bien que les loups font souvent ça Albus.

\- Oui, mais nous sommes des hommes alors si tu veux bien, agissons en tant que tel, dit-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres du mage noire qui s'abandonna dans l'étreinte de son amour de jeunesse.


End file.
